The Wrong Advice
by MitsewoFF
Summary: Ritsu asked Mio for a love advice to test her if Mio really loves her. But too bad Ritsu changed her mind when Mio gave her the wrong advice. MIOXRITSUXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Super Risky Test Plan!

The all girl band, HTT, are drinking and eating tea and cakes in the new clubroom of Tokyo U. They have all matured and are ready for the next step of life. No no no, not finding a job.

It's finding love.

Don't think their too young for that. They are ready as they will ever be.

The seniors are already second years, but poor Azusa is still a year younger, a first year.

But she'll find someone and she'll evolve to that particular stage the next year.

It's like what they always say.

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.

It could be fate, or destiny with the boy they meet.

Oh, about that 'boy' part...

'Hi, I'm Tainaka Ritsu, and I am deeply in love with my best friend, Akiyama Mio.'

Ritsu here, like what she just thought, is deeply in love with her best friend. Their both girls, so it can't be a boy. Impossible.

'I just found her incredibly attractive. I know dating people in the same gender is...not common, but I don't care. Gender, age, or anything doesn't matter. As long as there's love.'

'Right?'

But leave that for other people to decide. There is no right answer. It's based off of people's opinions.

'But I think it's impossible for her to love me back, considering we're both girls. She'll probably find a boy, date and marry him, have children and live happily ever after. I feel angry and hurt every time I think about that, but if she's happy, I should be feeling happy too.'

'Right?'

It could be true, though. Ritsu already jumped to a conclusion that Mio may be straight, and that Ritsu was bisexual.

'Even if we don't become lovers together, I might as well find myself a bride or groom and live together. But we won't live happily ever after, because Mio is my only love."

It's what every single and heartbroken says. That the person they were in love with is their only love. They'd still live life to their fullest.

'I still don't know which path to take. I'm not very worried about it...yet. But never mind, because I've been thinking about this for too long and that my club members are already- shit...'

"Ricchan?" Yui waved her hand in front of me, repeating her name over and over again. Ritsu finally snapped away from her thoughts and looked at Yui, then everyone else. They all looked at her with worried faces.

"Are you okay, senpai?" Azusa asked. Ritsu blinked twice.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said, waving both of her hands. They still looked at me worriedly.

"Ricchan, you've been spacing out recently. What happened?" Mugi asked. Ritsu flinched.

"No no, I'm just...uh...tired, that's all." She said, laughing it off. Finally, they all went back to drinking their tea and eating their cakes. Ritsu wiped the sweat off her face.

'Hi, I'm Tainaka- oh you know already? Screw you then. Psychics these days, I tell you.'

And so, Ritsu began spacing out again.

'I'm in love with my best- you know that too? UGH!'

Ritsu twitched her eyebrows.

'Whatever. Anyway, since I'm in love with Mio, it couldn't hurt to test her sometimes.'

'Right?'

Ritsu unconsciously made a sad look. Mio was first to notice this.

'I mean like, I want to see if she loves me back. It'll be risky, but ya know what they say. You don't go anywhere in life without risks.'

'Right?'

"Ritsu?"

'Right?'

"Ritsu?"

'Right...?'

"RITSU!"

Ritsu finally snapped away from her thoughts. She looked at Mio, who was giving her a worried look.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out again." She said. Ritsu flinched.

"What, really? No, I'm just, ya know, thinking about life." Azusa gave her a disbelief look.

"You never do that, Ritsu-senpai..." The kouhai said, confused. Ritsu looked at her, sweat dripping from her face.

"O-Oh, well, I guess it's time I think about it now..." Azusa just sighed.

"O-Ohoho, well you look at the time, let's get a move on, guys. It's getting pretty late." Ritsu said. Everyone looked at the clock on the wall.

Wait, since when did the clock appear there?

Ah, never mind.

It isn't important right now, anyway.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go."

So everyone packed their stuff and headed home.

"Mou, why can't I stop spacing out!" Ritsu shouted the last word, messing around on her bed.

"Onee-chan, shut up!" Satoshi shouted from next door.

"You shut up!" Ritsu shouted back.

"I didn't even-" Ritsu then heard a sound which seemed like hands slamming on a table. Ritsu laughed.

It was an action by Satoshi when he gets extremely mad or annoyed.

Then the door open, revealing, obviously, Tainaka Satoshi.

"Hm? Why are you here?" Ritsu asked, holding in her laughter.

"Onee-chan can't you ever keep your mouth SHUT?" Satoshi shouted. Ritsu made a kissy face.

"Aw, Satoshi, you're being too loud. The neighbors will complain, 'Oh, Satoshi is such a naughty boy! Oh!'" Ritsu could no longer contain her laughter and laughed as hard as she could. The beautiful color of red spread all over Satoshi's face in embarrassment. He then slammed the door and went into his own room.

Ritsu's laugh has finally died down and was in tears. "That Satoshi..." She muttered.

For only a few seconds, Ritsu felt bored again.

Homework? Why? There isn't any today.

Xbox? Nah, I finished them all.

Yui? Wait, when did she come into my mind?

Ritsu sighed as she could not think of anything.

Until then she remembered her risky test plan.

She dialed Mio immediately. She waited for an answer.

Beep, beep, beep...

"Come on..."

Beep, beep, beep...

"Come on..."

Beep, beep, beep...

"COME ON...!"

"Moshi moshi?"

'Finally!'

"Gee, Mio, what took you so long to answer?" Ritsu whined.

"Oh it's just you. Start talking or I'll hang up-"

"Woah woah, okay okay! So Mio, can I visit your house today?"

Ritsu heard a sigh.

"And why?"

"Because I need to talk to you about something."

"Why not on the phone?"

"Because I have to talk to you personally."

Mio pondered about this for a while.

"Fine. Hurry up." She then hung up.

"Yosh! Time to go to Mio's place!" Ritsu pumped her fist into the air.

She started getting ready.

Change of clothes, brush her teeth and hair and everything.

"Ikuzo!"

A/N: wow, that was kinda long.

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'll Help You

Ding dong

Ritsu finally arrived at Mio's place. She made a stupid grin.

You all know why she's here.

Mio opened the door with a straight face.

"Hello, Mio! You're looking adorable toda- ITAI!"

"You gonna come in or not?"

"Fine fine, jeez." Ritsu went straight up to Mio's room while she nursed her head. Mio followed after she closed the door.

"Why are you so angry today, Mio?" Ritsu asked, flopping down on Mio's bed.

"I'm just stressed."

"For what?" Mio then turned bright red.

"I-It's nothing!" She said quickly.

"So you were gonna tell me?"

"O-Oh yeah uh..." 'Why is it so hard to tell her?' Mio stood there, arms crossed while she waited for her answer.

"Etto...Mio...?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can y-you give me s-some l-l-l-l-"

"Ritsu, get on with it."

"LOVE ADVICE?" Ritsu shouted, her face flushed. The beautiful color of red spread all over Ritsu's face, including Mio.

"L-Love advice? W-Why?!" Mio shouted in surprise.

"B-Because uh..." 'What's a good excuse?'

"Because ya know, I'm interested in d-dating right n-now!" Ritsu said quickly.

"W-Well...I-I guess..."

'Yosh, the plan is working!'

"I guess I know someone for you...?"

Ritsu stayed in her happy face. She was actually shocked.

'Someone? You meen...'

"I think their good for you." Mio said, smiling.

Then Ritsu's heart was torn into a million pieces.

"O-Oh, that's great, Mio! Thanks for...helping...me..." Ritsu forced a smile. 'I guess she doesn't love me back then...'

"I'll always help you, Ritsu." She said, smiling.

"Tainaka Satoshi!" Ritsu shouted at her brother. Satoshi just groaned.

"What is it now, Onee-chan?" Ritsu made a sad face.

"Can you stop talking? Big sis is busy right now."

"Why?"

"Because I told you so now shut up." Ritsu slammed the door and went into her own room. Satoshi sat there, confused. Then, he continued doing his work.

Ritsu laid on her bed, pondering.

"I guess I'll date who this person is then. Mio seemed pretty happy." Ritsu reached out her hand to grab the ceiling.

"I'll do whatever makes her happy."

She pulled back her hand.

"What makes her happy."

A/N: I decided to make if short for now because I need to go charge my phone and continue watching Free! Eternal Summer (Kyaah!)

I could make a fanfic of Free, but that's besides the point here.

Hope you enjoyed dis chapter.

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Set The Date

" I'll always help you, Ritsu. " Mio said, smiling.

"Who is this person anyway?" Ritsu asked sadly.

"Sousuke Akiyama. He's my cousin." Ritsu widen her eyes in surprise.

"You have a cousin who is boy? Wow, Mio-chua- ITAI!"

"EVERYONE HAS COUSINS, BAKA!"

"Gomen!" Ritsu held her head in pain. Mio sighed.

"So, what does he look like?"

"Well, he's handsome..." Ritsu laughed again, earning another smack on her head.

"He looks a bit like your brother, Satoshi, actually. He has dark spiky hair, blue ocean-like eyes and a charming smile that girls can't get enough of. He's also really muscular." Mio said. Ritsu sweat-dropped.

"His personality, then?"

"Hmm...well...He's a lot like you, actually. He likes to tease and make fun of people. Yet he apologizes in the end when he goes too far. He can sometimes be an idiot but actually is very smart."

"Awww...so you're saying I'm smart now, Mio-chuan~!"

"I said he's A LOT like you, excluding the smart part."

"You're so mean!" Ritsu pouted, crossing her arms. Mio giggled.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Ritsu asked.

"You guys could meet up at uh...I guess on April 7." Ritsu checked her watch. April 1, it says.

"Mmkay." Ritsu said. Mio smiled and giggled after.

"What?"

"I just think he's perfect for you." Ritsu's heart ached again.

"O-Oh...I guess so...Thanks for...helping...me..." Ritsu got up and left without saying another word.

•~•

"Hey Ricchan, you've been acting odd these days, what's wrong?" Yui asked. Ritsu moved the cup away from her mouth.

"Nothing."

"Eh? Tell me!"

"No." Ritsu took another sip of her tea. Mio giggled.

"Ritsu is getting a boyfriend."

At this, Ritsu spat her tea at Mio's face.

"Oi you-"

"BAKA! WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!" Ritsu shouted, her face covered in the beautiful color of red.

"Oh Ricchan, what's so embarrassing about that? We're in college now. We get to find love in this stage." Mugi said, giggling.

"Yeah, Ricchan! But I still can't believe you're the first one to find- ITAI!" Ritsu pulled Yui into a choke hold.

"I doubt that you'll be able to find love as quick as me then!" Ritsu said, furious. Azusa still looked at her in disbelief.

"Senpai, since when did you get the interest to start dating?" She asked. Ritsu flinched.

'What IS a good excuse?'

"It just suddenly came up to me." Ritsu awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of her neck. Azusa went back to drinking her tea.

"Mou, Ritsu! Aren't you going to apologize?" Mio growled as she finished drying herself. Ritsu pouted.

"Sorry, okay?" Mio sighed.

"Jeez, you baka. Apology accepted." Ritsu made a goofy grin.

A/N: A whole week to wait until Ritsu meets Sousuke!

Okay, some of you might have noticed.

I used his name and appearance for Akiyama Sousuke.

His real name is Yamazaki Sousuke from the ANIME Free!, for those who doesn't know.

Ah well, what's done is done. He seems pretty perfect for Ritsu, no?

Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Day Out With Mugi

"A whole week to wait...until the meeting of my new date..." Ritsu muttered as she laid on her bed.

"What? Onee-chan's getting a boyfriend? BWUAHAHAHAH!"

Satoshi was just walking to the kitchen when he accidentally heard Ritsu about her new date.

"O-Oi! It's normal! I'm a college student now!" Ritsu said, her face covered in the beautiful color of red.

"You don't look like one. You're still living in our house."

"That's just because the apartments are so expensive!"

"Start working then!" Satoshi laughed again. Ritsu got up and slammed the door in Satoshi's face. Satoshi finally left, still laughing.

"Dammit!" Ritsu groaned.

CROSS!

Ritsu crossed out 3 April on the calendar. She sighed, thinking about how fast the days were going.

"Man, just four more days until I meet, who?, Sousuke? Yeah..." Ritsu mumbled and flopped onto her bed.

She felt extremely bored, so she decided to call Yui if she wanted to hang out.

"Yo, Yui."

"Oh, Ricchan! What's with the sudden call?"

"I'm just extremely bored. Wanna hang out?"

"Sorry, Ricchan! But Azu-nyan is teaching me some guitar stuff I can't understand!" Ritsu sweat-dropped.

"O-Of course. Good luck on that." And by that, Ritsu hung up.

"Mou. Fine, I'll just call Mugi then." She dialed Mugi.

"Hey, Mugi."

"Ah, Ricchan! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just extremely bored. Wanna go hang out?"

"Etto...Sure! I'm available!"

"Great! Let's meet up at uh...I guess the park then."

"Okay, see ya!" And that, Mugi hung up.

"She's so excited..." Ritsu muttered, staring at her phone.

Ritsu sat on the park bench, waiting for Mugi's arrival.

"Mou, why did I schedule a hangout in the first place?-"

"Ah, Ricchan!"

Ritsu looked at her right. She saw Mugi in a red dress...?

"Eh? M-Mugi do you have to be so fancy?" Ritsu asked sheepishly.

"Huh? I thought this is normal for a hangout?" Mugi said, looking at her dress. Ritsu slapped her forehead.

"That's just so like you, Mugi." Mugi looked up at Ritsu and giggled sheepishly. "So where do we go?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide, Ricchan!" Mugi said.

"Hmm...let's see then..." Ritsu muttered, resting her chin on her hand.

'Well I don't have enough money for the arcade...'

Moments later, a powered light bulb flashed on top of Ritsu's head.

"Yosh! Let's go hang out at RyoBurgerz!" Ritsu pumped her fist into the air. Mugi's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yay!"

"I'm beat!" Ritsu said lazily, slumping down on her chair. Mugi giggled.

"I had no idea, Ricchan." Ritsu looked up in confusion.

"Of what?"

"Of how you can actually get a boyfriend." Ritsu looked at the floor sadly.

"Yeah...me too..." Mugi looked at her worriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ritsu sighed.

"It's just...well..." She looked at Mugi. "Never mind..."

"Ritsu...tell me." But Ritsu stayed silent. Mugi sighed too.

"Never mind, then." Mugi took a sip of her tea.

"You know, Mio-chan seemed pretty happy about it." 'Yeah, that's the point...'

"That's why I'm doing it for her." Mugi gasped. Ritsu looked away.

"I guess I'll tell you then."

A/N: I'll end it here XD so yeah they decided go hang out °_° Again...

So Ritsu told Mugi everything and stuff. Next chapter will be the meeting YAHOO!

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WELCOME, MY IDIOTIC READERS, TO THE MEETING OF AKIYAMA SOUSUKE AND TAINAKA RITSU! WILL RITSU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM? FIND OUT FOR YOUR IDIOTIC SELVES IN THIS NEW CHAPTER! (Sorry, I just felt like it XD)

Chapter 5: The Day Has Finally Come!

CROSS

Ritsu crossed 6 April on her calendar. She sighed.

"Mou, tomorrow is the big day." She muttered, flopping onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling as she pondered.

"I'm growing up so fast."

Ritsu sat on her seat while she munched some of the fries. Mio and Ritsu both agreed that Sousuke and Ritsu would meet up at RyoBurgerz.

"I don't feel nervous at all." Ritsu said, taking another fry to eat.

Minutes later, a tall, big and muscular guy came up to Ritsu.

"Are you Tainaka Ritsu?" He asked.

"Yeah. You must be Akiyama Sousuke." Ritsu said, resting her head on her chin as she ate the fries. Sousuke nodded and sat down on the seat across from Ritsu.

"Sooooo~ What are you're hobbies and stuff? Introduce yourself." Ritsu said, looking at him with bored eyes.

"O-Oh...right. I'm sure Mio has already told you some of the parts of me. Well, of course, I like to tease Mio a lot. Example, like barnacles-"

"Wow! Really? Me too! I like to tease her a lot about her fears!" Ritsu said excitedly as he finally caught her attention.

"Woah! Cool! We both share the same interest!" Sousuke exclaimed.

Instant comradeship was formed.

"So what else do you like?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't like to study. Actually, I hate studying."

"Me too! I always ask Mio to help me!"

"Same here!"

They both held their hands as they were excited about each other.

"I had no idea you'd be so cool, Sousuke." Ritsu said.

"Yeah, me too." They both laughed.

"It's like we're twins!" Sousuke said.

"Yeah!" Ritsu pumped her fist in the air.

So they munched and talked about themselves to get to know each other better.

Sousuke had a younger brother named Sasuke. He looks like him and Satoshi, only that he is just younger and has ocean blue eyes.

Sousuke also used to swim and won the Nationals. No wonder he was so muscular.

They were two peas in a pod.

"So where do you wanna go?" Sousuke asked.

"Arcade!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Sousuke exclaimed as they both clapped their hands in the air. They both got up and exited the restaurant, hand in hand.

Mio sat on the chair, watching the

little TV screens on the wall. She was watching the whole meeting.

And fear, depression and jealousy had spread all over her.

"Oh no...what have I done?"

A/N: So that was the meeting! It wasn't so special actually.

But now it's getting to the good part. Things are getting hooot~

Hope ya enjoyed this chap!

Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It Was The Best Day Ever!

"Oh no...What have I done?"

Mio fumbled with her fingers and walked back and forth as she sweat in fear. "Ritsu...no..."

Tears started to come out of her eyes.

Drip!

"I didn't know it'd come to this..."

"Yeha, I beat you!" Ritsu exclaimed, flailing her arms around in victory. Sousuke pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Mou, that wasn't fair! You got the best car on the list!" Sousuke whined. Ritsu stuck her tongue out.

"First come, first served!" Ritsu said, making a peace sign as she laughed. Sousuke smiled than laughed along with her.

"Haaah, I'm exhausted." Ritsu said as she held the back of her head with her two arms.

"Me too." Sousuke agreed as he put his hands in his pockets. They both sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Man, that was the greatest day I've had in my life so far!" Ritsu said as she stretched her limbs. Sousuke laughed.

"Same here."

"Oh! My house is over there!" Ritsu exclaimed, pointing at her house.

They both walked towards it until the entrance.

"When and where should we meet again?" Ritsu asked.

"Hmm...let's meet at RyoBurgerz on 15 April, three o clock!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Great! Meet ya there for the second date!" Ritsu exclaimed. Sousuke nodded excitedly.

"Ja ne!" Sousuke waved as he made his way to his own house. Ritsu waved back.

"I guess I actually can change the way I feel about you, Mio." Ritsu mumbled as she frowned.

"I'm home!" Ritsu shouted. Just as she was making her way to her room, she saw Satoshi staring at her, confused. Ritsu stared back at him, confused too.

"What?" Ritsu asked.

"Onee-chan, who was that?" Satoshi asked worriedly.

"Oh right! I'll introduce him to you, mom and dad tomorrow."

"No! I want to know now!" Satoshi whined. Ritsu raised her eyebrow.

"He's my boyfriend."

"My boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend..."

The sentence rang repeatedly in Satoshi's mind. Fear and jealousy started to spread all over him.

"Satoshi?" Ritsu waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped away from her thoughts.

"No! Onee-chan! Please, it's too early..." Satoshi said, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. Ritsu looked at him in confusion.

"I'm already a second year college student, Satoshi. How is that early?" Ritsu asked as she sighed.

"Because you're gonna leave me! I won't let any guy take you away from me, onee-chan!" Satoshi said as tears ran down his cheeks. Ritsu flinched. She then patted his shoulder.

"Baka! Of course I won't leave you! You're my brother! Trust me, you'll like him as soon as you find out everything about him." Ritsu said, grinning sweetly at him. Satoshi sniffed and smiled too.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna do stuff in meh room. So don't you disturb me!" Ritsu said as she made her way to her room, ruining the mood. Satoshi laughed.

Ritsu flopped on her bed. She flipped her phone open to see her list of contacts to see who she could chat with.

Sousuke? We just said goodbye.

Mom? Wait, what the hell?

Yui? No, just why?

Ritsu sighed as she ran through her contacts. She found Mio's and was about to press the call button until someone started calling her.

It was from Mio.

Ritsu accepted the call and began talking to Mio.

"Yo! Mio!"

"Ritsu...How's your date with Sousuke?"

"I have a lot to tell you about today! It was freaking awesome! It was the best day of my life! Eh? Huh? Mio? You there?"

Beep beep beep...

Ritsu stared at her phone as Mio hung up suddenly.

"Huh? Maybe no battery." She flipped her phone off as she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Beep beep beep...

Drip!

Tears dropped down on the cellphone's screen. Mio started to cry at how Ritsu was acting so excited and hung up immediately on "Best Day Of My Life!".

"What have I really done?!" Mio muttered. "I'm so stupid..."

Mio cried, than sobbed hardly. She sobbed for hours. Her pillow was now soaked in her tears.

"I thought that day was the best day of your life, Ritsu..."

-FLASHBACK-

"Mio~! Mio~!" Middle schooled Ritsu shaked her best friend vigorously as she whined.

"What? What is it, Ritsu?" Mio finally asked, annoyed.

"Barnacles."

"KYAAAH~!" Mio jumped into Ritsu's arms.

"Hea...vy!" Ritsu muttered as she breathed heavily, putting Mio down. She successfully did.

"BAKA!"

THUMP!

"ITAI~!"

Ritsu held her head in pain after the deserved, brutal smack Mio gave her.

"Serves you right!" Mio shouted and turned away from her, arms crossed.

"Mou, Mio! You're so heavy! Lose some weight, will you- ITAI!"

Ritsu received another deserved, brutal smack from Mio on the head.

"Stop!" Mio said weakly as tears began to form in her eyes. Ritsu quickly tried to calm her down.

"E-Eh! I'm so sorry, Mio!" Ritsu apologized. Mio hmph-ed and turned away from Ritsu, arms crossed.

"Really, Mio! I'm so sorry!" Ritsu begged for her forgiveness. Yet, Mio didn't give her any.

Finally, Ritsu gave in.

From behind, she pulled Mio in for an embrace. Mio did not expect this and blushed deeply.

That was very unexpected.

Very unexpected.

Ritsu finally pulled away, causing Mio to feel somehow depressed as the warmth disappeared from her body.

"I'm really very sorry, Mio." Ritsu said seriously and sadly. Mio felt extremely guilty.

"Baka, apology accepted." Mio said, embarrassed by what the hell just happened. Ritsu grinned.

"This is the best day ever!" Ritsu exclaimed. Mio giggled.

"Why?" Ritsu grinned at her.

"Because I finally made Mio happy again!"

A/N: Ah, love at first sight right there. Anywayyy, hope you enjoyed dis chapter!

I had to make some replies and answers, so here they are!

.7 (From my other story, Prom) : Yo! I completely understand your suggestion and I think it's an amazing idea! Actually, I've been thinking of writing a fic about that! MIND READER XD Thanks for reading meh stories!

All you other peepz out there, ARIGATOU GOZIMASU!

Till next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pissed Ritsu

"Eh? Sousuke? Miss me already?"

"Whaaat? Of course not! Just wanted to chat cause I'm bored."

"Yeah, but why during school?"

"What'd you mean during school? School has already ended."

"Oh, right. But I have club time."

"Ooooh~! The Light Music Club? Yeah, Mio told me about that."

Ritsu waited for the others to come when suddenly Sousuke called and started chatting.

"But can't you go hang out with your other friends?"

"Eeeh, they're busy."

"I see..."

Mio finally came into the room and saw Ritsu talking to someone on the phone.

"Ritsu, who's that?" Mio asked as she took a seat.

"Oh! Yo, it's Mio."

"Oh really? Cool! Can I talk to her?"

"Ah, let me ask first. Hey Mio, you wanna talk to Sousuke?"

Mio's heart started to ache. She looked away.

"Sure." Ritsu handed the phone to Mio.

"Yo, Mio! Wazzup?" Sousuke said. Mio sighed.

"How was your date?" Ritsu pouted.

"Mou, Mio! I could have told you-"

"It was the best day of my life!"

BEEP!

Mio hung up, flipped the phone off and handed it back to Ritsu.

"What the hell, Mio?! I was still going to talk to him!"

"Too bad, you shouldn't be doing that in school."

"IT'S CLUB TIME RIGHT NOW!"

The rest of the band members finally arrived in the wrong time as they saw their two friends, arguing.

"So? You're still in school."

"It's a huge difference! We're not in class right now!"

"It's still the same!"

BAM!

Ritsu slammed both of her hands on the table as she stood up. She began walking towards the couch to grab her bag. She then slammed the door as she exited the clubroom.

"Ritsu-senpai..."

"Ricchan..."

Mugi, Yui and Azusa turned to Mio with worried looks. Mio had a horrified face.

"Mio-chan, you should have let her be!" Yui said.

"Yeah, Mio-senpai! It doesn't matter." Azusa added.

"Ricchan is now extremely mad. Go apologize!" Mugi joined in. Mio looked at the ground on the verge of tears.

"I've gone too far..." She then stood up and ran outside to find Ritsu.

"Damn Mio! I was just talking to Sousuke yet you get mad like that." Ritsu stomped her way home. She was only a few meters away. She finally reached the entrance and got inside.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, sis." Ritsu continued stomping her way to her room. Satoshi stared at her, confused until she disappeared behind the wall. Satoshi heard a door slam.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" Ritsu shouted, throwing her bag onto the ground. She took a deep breath and finally calmed down. She flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I made the right choice to meet Sousuke." Ritsu muttered.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mio finally arrived at Ritsu's, panting for air. She had just ran about 50 meters, just to get to Ritsu's.

Satoshi opened the door, confused.

"Oh, Mio-neechan. Hello..." Satoshi greeted. Mio made a tired smile.

"Where's...Ritsu...Satoshi?" Mio asked, between pants.

"Uh...In her room. She stomped all the way there. She looked pretty angry. I don't know what happened." Satoshi said innocently. Mio made a reassuring smile as she finally caught her breath. She walked to Ritsu's room.

Creaaak~

Mio opened the door slowly and saw Ritsu talking on the phone, laughing and grinning.

"Oh really? That's so cool!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"I know right? It was amazing!" Sousuke laughed at the other end.

Mio watched as Ritsu talked to Sousuke on the phone in fear and jealousy.

"I have to say sorry about Mio again. I feel extremely angry at her for doing that I even ditched club time." Ritsu said, a bit annoyed.

"No, it's really alright. You should apologize. I think that hurt Mio."

"Oh really? She was the one who started it."

"I meant she felt sorry she made you angry."

"Let's just say she never was sorry before. I'm always the one who's sorry for her, anyway."

"Hm...same here..."

They stayed in silence for a while.

Mio heard that all and held her tears in.

"I guess I better go now. Sasuke needs me to help him with his homework."

"Oh, okay. See ya on the 15."

"Alright, bye."

And he hung up. Ritsu put her phone back onto her table as she sighed.

"Mou..." Ritsu muttered as she flopped onto her bed. Mio took a quiet deep breath.

'Okay, here we go.'

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I made. I am suffering a terrible disease that half of the people on earth have:

Laziness.

Till next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Forgive You

'Okay, here we go.'

Mio opened the door, catching Ritsu's attention. Ritsu widen her eyes in surprise, then frowned.

"Mio, what are you doing here?" Ritsu asked, crossing her arms.

'That's my move, baka.' Mio thought.

"I-I want to apologize." Ritsu's eyes softened.

"Go ahead." Ritsu said as she flopped onto her bed.

"I'm s-s-sorry, R-Ritsu..." Mio said, on the verge of tears. Ritsu quickly reacted. She ran to Mio and held her.

"Oi, Mio! Don't cry! Jeez...I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have gotten mad-"

"No! It should be me who should apologize."

"Mio..." Ritsu stared at her sadly as Mio sobbed on her shoulder.

She sobbed for a long time.

Finally, she stopped and released herself from the hug. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry..." She said again. Ritsu sighed as she patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"So in the end, I forgave her."

"Wow, that was pretty harsh."

"Eh, I experience it all the time."

Sousuke and Ritsu are having another chat on the phone on a Saturday afternoon.

"I was never able to cheer Mio up every time I go too far."

"Just do what I do, Sou-chan."

"But it's you Ricchan! It'd be different...you're her best friend, after all."

"Eheh, yeah that may be true."

"It is true!"

"Whatever!"

As they grew closer everyday, Ritsu started calling Sousuke Sou-chan, while he calls Ritsu Ricchan.

"Mou, I'm bored! It's only 13 April!" Ritsu whined.

"I feel the same way as you do right now!" Sousuke whined as well.

"Wait, did you tell your parents about us?"

"Oh right, I forgot!"

"We really are the same."

"Heh, yeah. I'll tell them today."

"Kay."

A/N: hope you enjoyed dis chapter! Ritsu's big reveal will be in the next chapter!

I can tell this is gonna be a story with a lot of chapters but will be short.

Anywhooo~

Till next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Explanation and Boyfriend Revealed!

Ritsu hung up the call and put her phone back onto the table. She sighed.

"So I'm gonna tell them..." She then turned from fear to determination. "I'll tell them!"

Just then, Ritsu's phone began buzzing. It was a phone call from Mio. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey, Mio, wazzup?"

"Mou, Ritsu! You started using that wazzup from Sousuke now!"

"Why? I can't? Please, Mio, he's my boyfriend-"

"Soooo how's your Saturday today?" Ritsu stared at her phone, confused. Mio tried to change the topic. She is not going ANYWHERE NEAR that topic.

"It's alright. I just had a short conversation with Sou-chan." Mio choked and coughed.

"S-Sou-chan?"

"Yeah, Sou-chan! Jeez Mio, it sounds like you don't allow me to call him these and that your his mom or something..."

"I...I'm sorry..." Ritsu sighed.

"It's okay. So anyways, I forgot to tell my parents that I'm dating Sousuke right now-"

"You're such a baka."

"FORGOT, OKAY? FORGOT! I forget things sometimes, it's called growing!"

"Pfft, whatever. You were saying?"

"Etto...where was I? Oh right!"

So Mio ended up talking about Sousuke with Ritsu.

"I'm gonna tell them TODAY. I've already told Satoshi about it and was he upset. I just got home from school and I was just going to my room when he seemed to saw me and Sou-chan outside the window. Heh, then I told him he's my boyfriend and he went on crying. He told me he won't allow any guy to take me away because he'd be alone or something. I told he it'll be okay because I'm in college now, ha-ha! I also told him he'll get along great with Sou-chan. I mean, they look awfully similar, don't they?" Ritsu explained, chuckling afterwards.

'That's exactly how I feel...' Mio mentally cried.

"Hehe, yeah so I guess that's all that happened hehe. Huh? Mio, you there?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm here...I heard you..."

"So, what'd you think? Crazy, huh? Yeah, ha-ha!"

"Yeah..."

"Jeez, Mio...you sound so gloomy, what's wrong?"

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong."

"Hmm? Ya sure?"

"Yeah..."

"...Okay then... Ja, I gotta go. Satoshi's calling me downstairs now."

"Okay...bye..."

"Bye..."

And just like that, the phone call ended.

Mio ended up sobbing for hours.

"Onee-chan get down here!" Satoshi shouted for the umpteenth time.

"Hai~, I'm coming!" Ritsu shouted from her room.

Seconds later, she walked down the stairs and went into the living room. Satoshi was staring at her, scared as their parents had their arms crossed, glaring at her. Ritsu gulped.

"W-What?" Ritsu asked dumbly.

"You have some explaining to do, Ritsu." Ryosukei, their father, said a bit angrily.

"A-About what?" Ritsu said nervously.

"Well, Satoshi here told us you had a boyfriend." Satomi, their mother said a bit annoyed. Ritsu flinched and scratched the back of her neck as she glared at her brother.

"Sorry..." Satoshi muttered.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Satoshi. Ritsu said she was going to tell us 6 days ago!" Satomi raised her voice. Ryosukei nodded in agreement.

Ritsu sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I do have a boyfriend." Ritsu held her arms in the air. Satoshi looked at her in worry.

"Onee-chan..."

"I don't know if I can accept this, Ritsu." Ryosukei said.

"I'm a second year college student! How can you NOT accept this?!" Ritsu argued, flailing her arms around.

"Because we don't know him, Ritsu. What if he is a bad guy? What if-"

"He's totally fine! He's really cool! Come on!" Ritsu shouted in anger.

"What if he's just acting?!" Ryosukei shouted in anger too.

"He's Mio's cousin, so it's fine!" Ritsu barked. Ryosukei and Satomi looked at each other worriedly, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Ryosukei said. "It's fine."

"Thank you, finally." Ritsu sighed, wiping her sweat away from all the shouting.

"We just thought you had a thing for Mio-chan." Satomi said sadly. Ritsu looked at her in shock.

"How could you-"

"We know, Ritsu. It's because of the way you've been acting."

"Wha-"

"You've been smiling every time you talk to Mio on the phone or when you're going to hang out with her."

"Wai-"

"And you've been squealing every time she does something amazing to you."

"Why-"

"I also knew it, Onee-chan. I didn't want to say because of who knows what'll happen. So, I kept quiet."

"Let me talk!" Ritsu shouted. Her parents and brother obeyed.

"Just...why?" Ritsu said, her voice cracking. Tears dropped onto the floor. Satomi rushed to Ritsu, trying her best to comfort her.

"I...actually...did have...a thing...for Mio..." Ritsu said in between sobs.

"It's okay, Ritsu. Tell us. We're listening." Ritsu made a loud sniff. Satoshi looked at her in disgust.

"I wanted to see if she loved me back so...I tested her and asked her for a love advice...but she said she has someone for me and that they'd be perfect...she looked so happy..." Ritsu then began crying like crazy. Satoshi rushed to Ritsu and patted her on the back.

"It's okay...at least you have Sou-kun...You love him, right?" Satomi asked. Ritsu slowly nodded.

Ryosukei, Satomi and Satoshi managed to calm Ritsu down. Ritsu went straight up to her room after that.

"So that's what happened."

"Are you sure nothing happened after that?"

"No."

"Are you really sure?"

"...Affirmative..."

A/N: Okayyyy~!

That was chapter 9 of The Wrong Advice!

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any stupid mistakes that I made in this chapter!

Till next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

*This is the rewrite of the original chapter 10 as I accidentally cut the whole chapter when I'm gonna copy it to publish.*

Chapter 10: Set The Date...Again!

"They don't seem to like me." Sousuke said, making a sad sigh afterwards.

"You're Mio's cousin. They're fine with it." Ritsu tried to convince Sousuke as she took a sip of her coke.

"Only because I'm her cousin! They don't like me for me!" Sousuke argued, flailing his arms around.

Ritsu just sighed.

"Then meet my parents. I'll bring you to my house." Ritsu said, pointing her finger in the air.

"Me...Meet...your parents?" Sousuke repeated in disbelief. "Are you crazy?!"

"Why?"

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too fast?!" Sousuke shouted, gaining the attention of some people in the restaurant.

"Quiet down. We've been dating for a few weeks now, so what's the problem?"

"Aren't you taking this too fast? That's my question here!"

"I have no experience in dating. Have you?" Sousuke stopped and looked at the ground, fumbling with his fingers. "No..."

"Then it's settled. Come to my house on 20 April at 5 pm. After school."

"After school? I've got swimming club...Oh wait, it ends on 4 pm. Alright, but what about the Light Music Club?"

"I'll head home early. Alright, the date is set?"

"The date is set."

K-ON!

"Yui, why are you calling so late at night?"

"Because I'm trying to get you're attention! I'm outside your house door. Look out the window!" Ritsu dropped her phone in shock and ran the her bedroom window. There, she saw Yui waving her arms beside a sleepy Azusa, annoyed Mio and Mugi trying to calm her down.

"What?!" Ritsu shouted.

"We're having a meeting, buchou!"

"SO LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"You got a problem with that?"

Ritsu stormed off to the front door. As she walked down the stairs, Satoshi who was just walking by asked her, "Nee-chan, what's going on?"

Ritsu just sighed and patted his head, saying, "Yui problem." Then Ritsu stomped off and opened the front door, a confused Satoshi right behind him. Yui waved her hand.

"I'm the buchou and I cancel this meeting!"

"Awww, Ricchan!"

"Thank you, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said, rubbing her right eye. Ritsu looked at her questionably.

"Why are you sleeping at 8? It's...still early-"

"See?!"

"To go to bed." Ritsu finished her sentence as she sweat-dropped, looking at Yui.

"I usually go to sleep this time. Why, what time do YOU sleep?"

"...12pm..." Mio snickers.

"She's been sleeping at midnight ever since elementary school." Ritsu pouted.

"W-Whatever! Go back home and leave my house-" But before Ritsu could close the door, Yui stepped between it.

"Yui!"

"No! We're having this meeting now!" Ritsu glared at her. Yui then made a cute puppy face.

"Nice try. I do that to Mio all the time."

"It's true." Yui gave up.

"Oh then I guess you don't want...this?" Yui held a The Who: Drummer Only Edition. Ritsu widen her eyes in surprise. Yui smirked at Ritsu's reaction.

"How...How did you-"

"I'll give you this only if you let us have the meeting." Ritsu's vein throbbed on her forehead. Azusa looked in Yui in disbelief and amusement. When had Yui made a deal?

Ritsu sighed in defeat."F...Fine. Come in." Yui pumped her fist into the the air in victory. Soon, everyone went into the living room and sat on the couch. Azusa elbowed Ritsu as she went in, leaving Ritsu to whimper in pain.

Ritsu sat between Mio and Mugi and stared at Yui.

"Now give me that DVD." Before Ritsu could take it, Yui held it further away from her reach.

"Up up up, Ricchan! You have to sit for the whole ENTIRE meeting to get it." Yui said, sticking her tongue out. The vein throbbing in Ritsu's forehead grew bigger as she got angrier. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"Fine then." Ritsu said in defeat. "Let's start the meeting."

A/N: Okay guys so school has already started and there's A LOT of things going on. So I won't be publishing chapters and stories on weekdays. THERE MIGHT BE A SMALL CHANCE I COULD ON WEEKENDS AND I'M GROUNDED AND STUFF SO YEAH IDK HOW THIS'LL WORK SO PLEASE DEAL WITH IT FOR THE TIME BEING!

TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Yui and The Encounter!

"Fine then. Let's start the meeting."

"Okay! So! Today, we're here to discuss about Ricchan!"

"And why me?"

"Well, you're our club and band president and you are the first one in the band to discover love!" Yui exclaimed.

"Wait, wasn't Sawa-"

"So let's get straight to the point!" Yui cut Ritsu off. Ritsu made a big sigh.

"We all know that Ricchan here is dating Mio's cousin!" Yui shouted, making Satoshi flinch. Ritsu gave Yui a good smack on the head.

"So, Ricchan..." Ritsu looked at Yui with bored eyes as she drank the chocolate milk Satoshi gave her. "What?"

"Let's meet him!"

Ritsu spat the chocolate milk at Yui's face.

"Ritsu!-"

"W-W-W-W-Why would you want to do that?!" Ritsu shouted. Satoshi quickly went up to his bedroom. He locked his door as he got in.

"Ewwwwww! Ewy, ewy, ew!" Yui groaned as she wiped the chocolate milk from her face and clothes. "Why can't we, Ricchan?!"

"That's...That's a good question!"

Ritsu said. Mio just sighed. "Ritsu..."

"Why can't we, Ricchan?!"

"That's another good question! I can't let you see him because uh...well uh...He...he's always busy! Yeah!" Ritsu said, laughing awkwardly. Yui pouted. Mugi giggled as Azusa sweat-dropped.

"Oh really?" Mio asked sarcastically. Ritsu nodded.

"Ah, too bad. If only I hadn't bumped into him one day-"

"You WHAT?!"

"Yes, I did." Yui laughed, holding her sides while she rolled around the floor.

"Yui-senpai...!" Azusa scolded tiredly.

"Aha! Ahaha! Hahahahaha! Aheh...heh...heeeh..." Yui mumbled as she finally finished laughing.

"You done?" Ritsu asked, annoyed as she crossed her arms. Yui stood up, wiping the tears away from her eyes, saying, "Yeah."

"THEN TELL ME HOW YOU MET HIM! HOW DO YOU EVEN- ITTAI!"

"Baka! Don't shout!"

"Anyway~!"

Yui began her explanation. Everyone listened to her.

"Well, first of all, I was just walking around in the mall when I accidentally bumped into someone."

"You're so clumsy, senpai." Yui giggled. Azusa sighed.

"As I was saying~!"

-FLASHBACK-

"What should I get today~?" Yui said out loud as she happily skipped around the mall. Yui, being extremely clumsy and ditzy, accidentally bumped into someone in the midst of her skipping.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She repeated. She then heard a laugh from the other person. He then stood up and stretched his hand out.

"It's okay! Here, let me help you out." Yui accepted his offer and reached out to grab his hand. She finally stood up.

"Thank you~!" Yui said cheerfully. She then looked at him in a strange way.

"What?" The man asked, confused.

Yui realized her staring and quickly snapped away.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! You just look a lot like my friend, Mio." The man's eyes widen then he grinned widely.

"Mio? As in Akiyama Mio?" He asked. Yui looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah! How do you know her?"

"Heh. I'm her cousin, Sousuke." He said.

"Sou-chan? Oh yeah! You're dating Ricchan, right!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Amazing! Ya know, she's the first one to discover love out of all of us in the Light Music Club." Yui said excitedly.

"Oh really? Cool!" Sousuke said.

"So what are you doing here, Sou-chan?" Yui asked all of a sudden.

"I was looking for a gift to give Ritsu. Hehehe..." He said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Yui exclaimed. "And to think that Ritsu always had a thing for Mio-chan..."

"She what?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"HELL I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR MIO YOU AIRHEAD!" Ritsu shouted, embarrassed as she smacked Yui in the head. Mio stared at the ground, blushing furiously.

"But Azu-nyan and Mugi-chan- MMF!"

"Don't mind her, Ritsu-senpai! You know Yui! Always saying idiotic things, ha-ha!" Azusa said nervously and she laughed awkwardly. Ritsu stared at her, then sighed.

"I guess..."

"Meeting over! Okay, let's go home!" Mugi exclaimed, standing up and frightening everyone.

Everyone agreed and left Ritsu's house. Ritsu bid them goodbye as they walked out of the door of her house. She then turned off the lights of the living room and went to Satoshi's room, apologizing for the ruckus made a few minutes ago. Satoshi says don't worry about it and Ritsu went back to her room to sleep.

A/N: Okay, well...I feel happy about how this chapter went out so...yeah.

So I managed to write this all out even though I'm grounded.

And to you over there, I'm grounded cuz of using my phone too much...the phone where I write ALL my FANFICS and CHAPS.

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

U.N Owen was her (Flandre Scarlet's theme from the game Touhou Project)

Splash Free! From the anime Free!

Singing! ED song of the K-On! Movie

And finally...

My stupid newly created song called Win... -_-

Till next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meet My Parents!

*Wedding music plays*

DUN, DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUUN DUUUN DUN DUUUUUN!

A woman with short light brown hair and a headband walked down the red carpet. She wore her white wedding gown. She held her father's hand as she walked down. She smiled happily, so did her father. Everyone in the church clapped loudly.

A man with dark hair and grey pupils, wearing a tuxedo stood on the stage. He waited patiently for the woman to come up to the stage. He smiled as he watched her walk down the red carpet. She's so beautiful, he thought.

Indeed she was. The woman finally let go of her father's hand as she stood on the stage. The father went to his own seat beside his wife and son.

"Shall we begin?" The man holding the book asked. Both the man and woman nodded. The bookman took a deep breath and began his speech.

"We are now here with Akiyama Sousuke..." The bookman gestured at the dark haired man. "And Tainaka Ritsu." He gestured his other hand at the short light brown haired woman.

"These two lovely people will get married after a pleasant 4 years of dating. A cousin of Akiyama-san's over here introduced Tainaka-san to him, creating a strong bond and relationship between these two." The bookman took a glance at a certain bassist, who was sitting on a chair.

"These two have a very similar personality and attitude. People would say 'Idiotic'." Some people in the church laughed.

"But enough of these. We shall now get to the point." Everyone stopped laughing.

"Does anyone have any objections to this wedding?" The bookman asked loudly. A certain bassist tried to speak, but somehow failed. She somehow couldn't speak.

"No? Let's start, then."

"Akiyama Sousuke, do you take Tainaka Ritsu to be your lovely wedded wife? To help her, to protect her, and to be with her for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Sousuke said. The bookman then turned to face Ritsu.

"And do you, Tainaka Ritsu, take Akiyama Sousuke to be your lovely wedded husband? To help him, to protect him, and to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"...I do." The bookman suddenly smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sousuke leaned into Ritsu for a kiss as everyone in the church clapped and shouted loudly, except for a certain bassist. She still couldn't talk. She tried her best, but there was no use.

Just as Sousuke kissed Ritsu, a voice called for her.

"An...chan... Mio-chan...!"

There was no doubt that it was Yui.

Mio finally snapped away from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes? What?" She asked normally.

"You were spacing out..." Mio realized she was still in school...

During club time...

With her worried friends...

'Dammit...' Mio cursed mentally.

"Mio, are you okay? Are you sick or...?" Ritsu asked worriedly. Mio flinched.

Oh no...Ritsu is here...

"N-No...I'm fine..."

"...Ya sure?"

"Y-Yeah...totally fine..." Mio forced a smile. Ritsu didn't believe her, but she decided to let her be.

"Mio-chan, your tea is getting cold." Yui said, pointing at Mio's tea. Mio looked at her tea as she did not feel like drinking it right now. But because of her friends...

"Oh yeah...sorry..." She took a sip of it. Chills ran down her spine and goosebumps appeared on her arm.

Oh, it's really cold indeed.

In fact, it wasn't nice anymore.

"Mugi-chan's tea is amazing even though it's cold!"

Yui was definitely wrong.

Ritsu noticed Mio's reaction and laughed. Mio raised her fist and gave Ritsu a good smack on the head.

Well...Everything is back to normal.

...or has it?

"Oh! Sorry guys! I gotta go!" Ritsu said as she hurried to the couch and grabbed her bag.

"Why?" Yui asked. Ritsu scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh...well...my mom needs help with something...so yeah..." She laughed nervously.

"Bye!" She said as she closed the door. Mio knew...

That she was definitely lying.

They've been friends for so long.

Of course Mio would notice.

K-ON!

"Where are you, Sou-chan?" Ritsu said as she tapped her foot impatiently. She stood at the train station, waiting for Sousuke's arrival. Seconds later, the said man has finally arrived.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Ritsu asked, annoyed. Sousuke smiled sheepishly.

"Eheh...well...I was having trouble with Sasuke..." He said.

"Okay...Hurry up. We gotta get a move on." Ritsu grabbed Sousuke's hand and dragged him to her house.

K-ON!

"I'm home~!" Ritsu shouted. Sousuke closed the door behind him.

"Nee-chan, welcome ba-" Satoshi stared at Sousuke in horror. Sousuke awkwardly raised his hand. "Hello..."

"Ah, welcome back Rits- Who is this?" Satomi asked as she stared at Sousuke with a who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-with-my-daughter look.

"Mom, Satoshi, this is Sousuke." Ritsu said as she gestured her hands at him.

"Hello..." Sousuke repeated. Satomi waved her hand.

"Come on, sit down with us." Satomi said as she walked Ritsu and Sousuke to the living room. Sousuke sat down beside Ritsu.

"How long have you been dating?" Satomi asked. Ritsu sweat-dropped.

"For about a few weeks..." Sousuke said nervously.

"How's your relationship going?"

"Pretty good..."

"How many dates have you had so far?"

"...2...?"

Satomi sighed.

"Fine then. I approve this relationship."

"Wait, I thought you already did?"

Ritsu asked, confused.

"What makes you think that?" Ritsu sighed. "Never mind..."

"Ritsu, Satoshi, Honey, I'm home~!" Ryosuke said. Ritsu stiffened.

Why?

Because Ryosuke is a very hard man to please.

A very hard man to impress.

And a VERY strict man who will not approve his children's boyfriends or girlfriends unless they answer his questions correctly.

Ryosuke walked into the living room and sat beside Satomi.

"Man, that sure was a rough day of work!" He laughed hysterically. Then he looked at Sousuke, as if he just broke his favorite item.

"RITSU WHO IS THIS?!" He shouted.

'Oh, here we go again...' Ritsu thought angrily.

"Dad, this is-"

"So you! How long have you been with my daughter, huh?!"

"Dad-"

"How many dates have you gone on so far?!"

"Dad, please-"

"When did you-"

"DAD!" Ritsu shouted, her face covered in the beautiful color of red. Steam came out of her ears. Sousuke stared at Ritsu as she just suddenly snapped.

"Dad, THIS is Sousuke." Ritsu sighed as she gestured her hands at Sousuke. Sousuke raised his hand as he smiled awkwardly.

"Hello..."

"So, YOU are this 'Sousuke' that Ritsu was talking about last time, hmm?"

"That's... That's right..."

"I see..."

It became silent for a few minutes...

"So you're Mio's cousin, hmm?"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

"How are you two going?"

"We're doing fine..."

"Hmm..."

Ryosuke then looked at Ritsu, who was frozen on her seat.

"Ritsu." He suddenly called out. Ritsu flinched.

"Y-Yes?!"

"I approve your relationship."

'That...That was fast!" Ritsu thought.

"I...I...Thank...You...!" Ritsu said. Ryosuke just smirked.

"Hope you two get along very nicely." Then Satomi and Ryosuke went upstairs to their own rooms.

"Nee-chan..." Ritsu looked at Satoshi in surprise.

"Oh, you were here this whole time?"

A/N: I made it as long as I could.

Till next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

I forgot to put a disclaimer so yeah here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On, its characters or songs. Kakifly does.

Chapter 13: Your Gift For Me And My Gift For You

"Of course I was here this whole time! It's only been minutes since mom and dad finally approved your relationship! AND I WAS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE MOM!" Satoshi shouted in anger, flailing his arms around.

"Woah calm down, Sato. I get it. I'm sorry." Ritsu scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, and yeah Sou-chan, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Ritsu turned to Sousuke.

"What is it?"

"I know that Sasuke is your little brother and all, but can you describe him for me? I just wanna know." Sousuke just grinned.

"Sure! Well...he's a lot like your brother, actually. Sato, is it?"

"It's actually Satoshi." Ritsu answered for him. Satoshi blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, right. He's a lot like Satoshi. Spiky hair, like me. About 17 years old now...-"

"I thought he was only like 7?!" Ritsu said in confusion. Sousuke looked at her, smiling.

"Many people think that." He laughed.

"Right. He's the same age as Sato. Right?" Ritsu turned to Satoshi. Satoshi pouted.

Just then, Sousuke's phone started to ring.

"Oh, hold on a sec." Sousuke said as he pulled out his phone and answered.

"Nii-chan, where are you?" It said on the phone.

"Ah, Sasuke! I'm at Ritsu's place." Sousuke replied. Ritsu grinned.

"Well, you gotta come home quick. I'm having a problem with something."

"What is it?"

"It's very urgent and personal so I can't tell you on the phone! Come back home this instant! 5pm!" Sasuke shouted.

"Aargh! Yeah, okay okay! I get it! I'm coming home now." Then, Sousuke turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Sorry, Ritsu! Sasuke needed-"

"I obviously know. It's okay, go help your little bro, Sou-chan!" Ritsu made a thumbs up. Sousuke just laughed. Minutes later, Sousuke left the Tainaka household. As soon as he left, Ritsu turned to Satoshi.

"I think you, Sousuke and Sasuke will get along just fine." Ritsu laughed. Satoshi blushed in embarrassment again. Probably because the three of them all have spiky hair. Their like a trio or triplets.

K-ON!

"Sasuke, I'm home!" Sousuke shouted as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Seconds later, a tall boy with spiky hair walked down the staircase.

"Nii-chan, your late!" He scolded. Sousuke looked at him in confusion.

"Wha? No I'm not! You told me to meet up at 5pm...?!"

"Yes you are! Look at this!" Sasuke shouted as he showed his clock app on his phone.

5:01p.m.

Sousuke sighed.

"Whatever. What is it that you wanted to show me?" He said. Sasuke made a goofy smile.

"Cook me some food."

K-ON!

THE NEXT DAY...

"Ritsu, you really need to get yourself an apartment, you know."

Mio said, sighing afterwards. Ritsu pouted.

"I know, Mio! It's just that the prices are extremely high, alright?"

"Then start working!"

"Hehehe~!"

They waved each other goodbye as they went off to their own classes.

Ritsu in Art.

Mio in Literature.

Ritsu finally arrived in her classroom and sat on her seat, right beside the window. She looked outside the window and stared at the beautiful sky everyday class time. The sun, the lake blue sky, the clouds making shapes...

It's so peaceful.

That is, until someone interrupted her compliments on the sky.

"Ritsu?"

The said person turned her head towards the source of that voice.

"Oh, hey Makoto." Ritsu said to her friend.

"Hey. What you lookin' at?" He asked. Ritsu turned back to the sky.

"Stuff." Makoto snorted.

"Right." Makoto said sarcastically. Finally, the teacher came in and the class went back to their seats and listened, except Ritsu. She was still looking at the sky.

'I think I should paint something for Sousuke. After all of the things he had done for me.' Ritsu thought.

"Alright, class. Today, we are going to paint whatever you like!" The teacher exclaimed. The class cheered. Ritsu smirked.

'Taki-sensei can read people's minds. What an amazing discovery.' She thought.

Since Ritsu had already decided what to paint, she grabbed her tools and materials and started working on it immediately.

"Wow, starting fast, huh Ritsu?"

Makoto teased. Ritsu snorted.

"Shut up."

Ritsu began painting quickly while her tongue stuck out of her mouth. She'd pause every now and then to look at it to see if it's terrible or needs more paint.

But it is amazing so far.

'Paint and draw whatever you see in your imagination or sight as it will make it more amazing.'

-Tainaka Ritsu

About half an hour or so, Ritsu had finally finished her painting. She was the first one to finish out of all the 57 students in the huge classroom. Makoto took a glance at her and made a surprised expression.

"Done already?" He whispered. Ritsu snorted. Makoto smirked.

"Well, Taki-sensei says you can keep it. You can leave once your finished." He told Ritsu. Ritsu made a 'Thank You' smile. She grabbed her painting materials and the painting itself and left the huge classroom. Makoto stared at her leave as he smiled.

K-ON!

The bell rung as Ritsu walked down the corridors, signalling the end of classes. Ritsu smiled and opened the entrance door of the uni. She made her way to the gates.

But there, she saw a familiar person.

"Sousuke?"

The said person turned around and looked at Ritsu then grinned widely. He ran to Ritsu and gave her a big hug.

"Sou-chan! We're in public!"

"Ritsu! I've been waiting for you!"

Sousuke said as though he didn't hear her. Ritsu gave up and hugged back, smiling. They finally let go after a dozen of students stared at them. They blushed in embarrassment.

"So uh...why are you here?" Ritsu asked.

"I was here to pick you up and drive you home." Ritsu blushed deeply.

"Sou-chan, you don't have to go through so much trouble..."

"Nonsense! I'm completely free right now! And why can't I drive my girlfriend home?" Ritsu sighed in defeat, then grinned.

"You're so sweet, ya know." Sousuke grinned widely. Sousuke, being a true gentleman, opened the door to the seat beside the driver's seat for Ritsu, making her blush again. Ritsu got in and Sousuke closed the door. Sousuke made his way to the other side and sat beside Ritsu on driver's seat. He closed the door and began driving.

K-ON!

After about 10 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Ritsu's house.

"We're here." He said as he smiled at Ritsu. Ritsu smiled back as she opened the door and walked in front of the gate. Sousuke got out of his car as well and stood in front of Ritsu.

"Ritsu, before you go into your home, there's something I'd like to give you." Sousuke began searching for his gift to Ritsu in his sling bag. Ritsu stared at his hand, looking around for something. Sousuke grinned as he found that gift. He lifted his hand off the bag and reached his hand out to give Ritsu that item. Ritsu gasped.

"I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Ritsu said, hopping up and down and squealing happily.

What Sousuke had for Ritsu was a The Who: Hit Songs with the drummer's signature on it.

Ritsu then gave Sousuke a huge hug and Sousuke almost fell down.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much THANK YOU!" Ritsu shouted as she hugged Sousuke incredibly tight. Sousuke choked as he could not breathe. Ritsu noticed this and pulled away immediately. She then realized something.

"Oh, yeah! So, Sou-chan, I have something for you too. It's for all the things you have done for me and this amazing gift." Ritsu said as she pulled out the painting from her bag. Sousuke widened his mouth as he jumped in excitement.

"Wow, Ritsu! That's incredible! Did YOU paint this?" Ritsu smiled in pride as she nodded.

What Ritsu has for Sousuke is a painting of both of them. Sousuke grinned widely as he made a bunny ear sign and Ritsu had her tongue sticking out. They had their arms around each other's shoulders. The background was all a lake blue color.

"This is amazing! This is such talent! I can't believe it! THANK YOU!" Sousuke said as he hugged Ritsu tightly. It wasn't very tight since Ritsu hugged him incredibly tight it was enough for him to choke.

"Well, I am in Art class." Ritsu laughed, so did Sousuke.

After a few minutes of chatting happily about their gifts, they waved each other goodbye.

A/N: Sorry to those MITSU fans XD

Hey guys, this is incredibly weird but as I wrote this, I somehow fell in love with Sousuke. :O

WHAT?!

OMG!

I HOPE I CAN FIND SOMEONE LIKE HIM :D

ANYWHOOO~!

TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Story Announcement

Chapter /: Announcement!

This is the fastest way to you guys cause I AM SUPER PISSED THAT YOU DO NOT READ MY PROFILE AT ALL!

SO I HAD TO DO THIS!

NOT SORRY THAT I DISAPPOINTED YOU CAUSE THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!

You guys noticed that tomorrow is the first day of August, right? Yeah.

I'm gonna give you bad news. No good news here.

This month of August, there'll be exams coming up and I have to study really hard for it because on my last exam, I almost failed all my subjects!

It's good I passed English and Science, but it's just the maths! I have to study really hard for the maths because I failed twice for maths already.

So there'll be NO new chapters or stories this month. Absolutely not. If I fail one or more subjects on this exam, I'm gonna be grounded for about 1 year to never seeing my phone again.

So...yeah...

Thanks for reading and liking (or loving...(Snickers) oh, stop it!)

My stories because it really means alot to me. Just one review from you saying my story is great makes my heart flutter. Thank you!

That's all...Mitsewo out!

Wait! Hey guys, I know I said won't be posting anything right? I have time right now. But the exam is next week! I GOTTA START NOW!

So anyway, this story will be complete because I'll be writing a new story that'll be continuing this story. Okay? Good.


End file.
